This Time
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: When Luffy tells Sanji something, Sanji asks for something in return. OneShot, Luffy x Sanji yaoi.


**Title:** This Time  
**Length: **895 words  
**Pairings:** Luffy/Sanji, one-sided Sanji/Nami  
**Rating:** G  
**A/N:** Thanks for LoveLuffy that this fan fiction is produced...-Sighs- I've been told that I put Luffy rather out of character. It may be certainly very true, but some Taiwanese around here actually turns him into an angsty teen...Anyway, I will continue onto my quest to mix love, Sanji, and Luffy together without getting either character out of character. But with Luffy in the conditions below...It's really, really hard. Don't start laughing right there! Unless you plan to review, of course. I haven't recieved any flames yet, so I'm still waiting. Oh, and I forgot to mention-_Italics_ are flashbacks, thank you.

* * *

'Luffy..." Sanji called out gently, trying not to startle the young black haired captain, "I'm so-"

"Stop," Luffy said sternly. He grabbed harder onto the wooden railing, his eyes hidden under his hair. Then he spoke, softer this time, "Just leave me alone."

"I didn't mean it," Sanji tried again, "I really didn't mean any of it. It's just..."

"Don't explain, alright? There's nothing to explain about." Luffy grasped harder one last time before letting his hands fall. "That hurt, you know. That really did hurt." Luffy pointed at his heart, as if he could show it to Sanji, "It hurts so much here, you know?"

Sanji let go of the cigarette between his fingers. Crushing it to stop the ashes from burning, he couldn't think of what to say. It pains him as well to see Luffy like this. But what could be helped? "I..." want to stop you from hurting, don't know how, can't...?

"Sanji..."

-

_Luffy was nervous, and he showed every bit of it. And because of him being nervous, the person he's looking at felt nervous as well. Of course, the other is none other than the love cook of the Straw Hats, Sanji. _

_"Spill it, Luffy," Sanji said finally, unable to stand the tension anymore. _

_"I...I'm not sure, but I-" Luffy gulped, just enough to stop him from babbling on, "-I like you. A lot. You know what I mean, right?" _

_Sanji studied Luffy a little, checking for any more clues. He could guess what the other meant, but he doesn't like what the other has just shown him. "You mean you like me enough that you could likely be in love with me?"_

_Luffy blushed slightly, but smiled all the same. His happy nature has taken control, it seems. Then he nodded, only enough for the other to notice._

_"So," Sanji said as if commenting on something that has nothing to do with himself, "what do you expect me to do?" _

_Luffy paled, though his smile hasn't completely fallen off. He looked at the other, wishing for what he isn't sure about. _

_"Suddenly fall in love with you? Hold you in my arms and cradle you till you fall asleep? I'm no baby sitter, Luffy," he paused, trying to make the other understand what he's trying to say, "and I'm in love with Nami-san. You, on the other hand, are only my captain." _

_But while he was finishing the sentence, Luffy has already sprang away, ran away from the blond._

-

Sanji cringed at the way Luffy said his name. "Luffy, you can't be like this forever. The crew needs you." And that includes me. Only Sanji didn't say that, afraid he'll put hope inside his captain. No, that hope has to be extinguished.

But without hope at all, Luffy won't be the Luffy he knows.

"Listen, Luffy-" What should he say? What should he say that would actually make his captain feel better? "I like you too, you know..."

"But not the way I like you."

It always amazes Sanji that somehow, sometimes, Luffy's words can just be so incredibly true. Of course, Luffy is the straightforward type.

"No," Sanji heaved out a deep breath, "not the way you like me."

Luffy chose that moment to look up at Sanji, and smiled, as if everything's clear. "It's alright, you know."

"It..." now that was something Sanji didn't quite catch, "is?" He stared, wide eyes, at the person who refused to look at him only a few seconds ago.

"Of course!" Luffy showed his teeth while he smiled, as if to convince the other that he's already alright, "As long as you're happy, I'll be happy as well!"

Sanji had to stop his mouth from gaping open. Could this be true? Is this person in front of him so understanding that he could actually say this and mean it? Or it could simply be an act...No, Luffy isn't the type to put up an 'act'.

Yet Luffy surely didn't know what he was speaking.

"As long as I'm happy, you'll be happy?" Sanji asked seriously, forcing Luffy to face what he's just spoken, "Even if it means me being with Nami-san?"

"Of-" but this time, Luffy couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't say that of course, he would be happy when seeing Sanji smiling at Nami. He lowered his head again, "I'm sorry."

Sanji smiled, a knowing smile. He raised Luffy's head with a finger, "Give me time, please?"

Luffy's eyes showed all the questions he was about to ask, but only came out as a "Why?"

The blond cook shrugged, "I'm not sure. Will you?"

Luffy stopped a moment, looking thoughtful, then answered with a bright look, "Anything Sanji-san asks!"

Sanji had to smile at the 'san' added after his name. He's never heard Luffy call anyone that, and never thought he will until now. Luffy isn't the type of person to try and act polite just to earn one's likings, so he probably just said that merely for the sound of it. Yet he had liked it, the way Luffy said those words. When his captain went bouncing off to do whatever it is he wanted to do, Sanji couldn't help but look at Luffy's back.

All he needed was time. Time to forget Nami-san.

And from the looks of it, it wouldn't take long.


End file.
